Salvation
by MidnightDreams261
Summary: All he knew was how to dominate, how to enforce his will and his rule unto others. He knew no other way. He was selfish by nature and cruel at heart or so everyone thought. All this will change the moment this human woman is brought into his life, showing him there is more to living than what he was taught, shattering every belief he ever held. She will be his salvation.


**_Saving Grace_**

**_Note: I do not own DBZ, and this is my first attempt at DBZ fanfiction. I hope everyone enjoys. This starts right when everyone is fighting Frieza before he turns into his other three forms in season two. Also note that Zarbon is alive in my fic. This is Frieza/Bulma ultimately. Yes I enjoy rather odd pairings, you will see why hehe :)_**

* * *

"STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Bulma shrieked, throwing herself in front of Goku and Vegeta, shielding them from the incoming burgundy ray of light, shooting from the fingertips of the self-proclaimed Lord Frieza.

Both men yelled out at Bulma; attempting to move her out of the way, when the hurling light simply vanished to everyone's immense surprise.

The reptilian creature stood still, his hand falling to his side momentarily as he watched the smaller human.

This particular one had no power level that he could detect and would easily be disintegrated with a flick of his hand. What he could not figure out was why the weak thing would put itself in front of the two saiyans, knowing it would die.

He cocked his head to the side, watching as the two warriors yelled at her to get out of here, to move to safety.

She seemed to comply, moving swiftly towards the other side of the cracked earth, where the baby saiyan, his namekien protector, and the odd bald headed warrior stood.

"I don't think so…." He hissed, and before anyone could so much as utter a word, the human was lifted into the air, screaming out for help.

"BULMA!" Goku yelled, rushing forward. "Don't hurt her!" His voice quivered, scared and unsure of what to do next.

Bulma Briefs had always stayed on the sidelines, always safely out of the danger zone. If she ever did find herself in trouble, Goku or Krillin nearly always stepped in. She was the brains of their group, the one who could fix and start anything dealing with technology. She prided herself on it, thanks to her brainiac father. And now in her moment of complete recklessness, she couldn't stand by and watch as her best friend and even the semi evil saiyan prince got obliterated by their enemy.

Without thought to her own well being, she rushed out, not stopping to think she would be killed instantly, and threw herself in front of them.

Now she dangled in the air unable to free herself of the invisible hold on her person, yelling out, knowing this was it. The creature they fought would crush her like a bug and her friends, her family would still be killed.

Oh well, at least she would see them all in the end, and Yamcha and Chiaotzu and Tien. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the light coming at her.

Instead of instant death, she felt herself being drawn forward in the air and slowly opened her eyes. To her absolute horror, she realized Frieza was bringing her towards him. She screamed out again, unable to contain it, scared to death now that her end would be painful indeed.

She could hear all her friends yelling, cursing, begging Frieza to spare her life.

His tail flicked side to side, watching her every move as he brought her to the ground, forcing her to her knees before him.

"What are you?" He looked at her quizzically.

She shuddered under his gaze, her knees aching from being slammed onto the ground at his feet. "Human."

His head cocked to the side, "You are either really brave or really stupid for your species, to stand in the line of fire. I could have killed you all, without a second thought. You have no power level to speak of, therefore your heroics would have been for naught." He smirked.

He slowly brought her upward, flicking his fingers and she was hurdled towards him, standing. This one was shorter than him by a few inches surprisingly. He liked that he could look down upon her puny form rather than upward like he usually had to do.

"If you are going to kill me," Bulma gulped, "Then do it, just leave my family alone, please…." She added in a rushed almost whisper of sorts.

He chuckled, "Why on earth would I do that human?" He circled her now, predator to its prey.

Her skin flared in goose bumps, wondering what he was going to do to her. She could still hear the frantic yelling of all her friends, even Vegeta, for him to let her go unharmed.

Even with her death, he would still kill the rest of them, there was no escape….unless…..her brilliant mind worked at warp speed, thinking of a way they could escape unharmed.

This creature was the one Gohan and Krillin said would capture planets and conquer them, destroying each and every one in his path.

He utilized their technology for his own…..and if Bulma knew anything about anything, it was technology.

Maybe….just maybe….

"Take me."

Frieza stared at her in surprise, "Excuse me…."

"Spare their lives, and this planet. Take me as your prisoner."

His laughter cut through her like a knife, "Why would I want to take a pathetic human such as yourself in place of this planet and those saiyan monkeys you call family?" He spat.

"I can help you. I can make weapons for you to conquer other planets. Ask anyone, I am very resourceful."

He regarded her words momentarily, tail flicking back and forth in thought. "You would be a prisoner, my prisoner, and willingly build weapons for me in return for sparing the lives of these….monkeys?"

She nodded, her throat constricting, attempting to appear strong and proud, not wanting him to see her crumple and cry out.

This useless human might not be so useless after all if what she said held truth. He had a list of planets he was to obtain and conquer as per his fathers orders. And he could always agree to her terms but once he grew tired of her, he could just dispose of her and come back to wipe out the namekien planet and her little friends.

Frieza liked deals, he liked to make them...and then break them. His smirk widened and without another thought, his tail lashed out, grasping her waist and drawing her to his side.

Her eyes widened and she yelled out at the sudden contact with his skin, his tail to be exact.

"I accept your …generous offer." He spoke sinuously, turning to address the human's friends who all stood on edge, waiting for an opportunity to attack.

She silently mouthed, "I'm sorry," to Goku who read her lips easily and she could see his muscles tensing, knowing she had done something terrible.

The reptilian alien spoke loudly, addressing them all, "This human has used herself as a bargaining chip to spare your pathetic lives. I accepted and she will serve me…." Her friends all cried out, yelling. Gohan attempted to rush at them only to be held back by Piccolo. Her eyes watered seeing them all coming unraveled.

"She will serve me **_forever_** and in return I will spare your lives…..**_for now_**." The words "forever" and "for now", rang out and she cried out in anger.

"I didn't agree to this being forever! And what do you mean for now?" Tears spilled over her cheeks and he laughed viciously.

"You failed to specify anything so therefore I had every right to add what I wished to our deal."

Before she could utter another word, his tail tightened around her waist and they were gone in the blink of an eye.

The last voice she heard was Goku's loud cry of, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…."

* * *

"My lord." The tall light green skinned alien that Bulma had stupidly fawned over until realizing what a literal monster he was, stood outside the ship, bowing at his master.

Frieza moved past him, forcing her to walk behind him. "Start the engine now….we are leaving."

A smaller purple colored creature moved towards them, "But sir what abou…" It never got to finish its sentence as the reptilian lord pointed at it, disintegrating it on the spot. "Would anyone else care to speak?"

All at once, every being aboard the ship moved about frantically, following Frieza's orders, not wishing to end up like their now deceased companion.

They moved through different corridors until ending up in a room that looked to Bulma like a sort of bedroom.

A hug cot lay to the side of the otherwise barren room, and she felt his tail drop from her waist. "You will stay here in this room sai vi."

"Sai vi?"

"It means human in my native tongue." He smirked, turning to his right hand man, he addressed him briskly.

"You will make sure she does not escape and no harm is to come this one."

Zarbon bowed deeply to Frieza and spoke, this time in a language that sounded almost French in context but was probably some alien tongue, Frieza responding to whatever was said in turn before leaving the room.

She could feel the shudder of the spaceship coming to life, lifting off, and knew they were now airborne.

Never again would she see her friends or family. Her heart fell at this thought, but she held her head high. At least right now they were alive, that's all that counted in her mind.

"Human, what is your name?" The one called Zarbon addressed her, eyebrow raised.

"Bulma."

"Bulma….odd name for one of your kind." He scoffed, "My lord wishes you to stay in this room; you may only leave when he or myself is present to escort you. He says he will be bringing you….objects, for you to assemble for him when he is ready."

"I guess I have no choice." She said dryly.

He smirked, "No you do not little one."

And with that, he turned and headed in the same direction that Frieza had strode off to.


End file.
